GaminWithPriscilleYT
GaminWithPriscilleYT, formerly franc620/RobloxCakesYT is a ROBLOX Youtuber that goes by the name of "ĐatMŁGPЯØ2007". It was his sisters account, but she gave the properties to him, he originally joined on September 13, 2014 as franc620 before he was interested in the Robloxian TV industry. He is the 1st Robloxian to create a French-Canadian TV show in the Robloxian TV industry, but it got replaced into USA because the owners of both channels said at their Discord server that they only wanted one country of origin, during a discussion. And it got replaced into French-American. He has been on ROBLOX for 4 years/10 months from now. History Before he joined ROBLOX, he was on Poptropica, watching Thinknoodles' Poptropica tutorials, he made alot of friends in the Poptropican community, and won some medals including Super Villain Island, Poptropolis Games, Time Tangled Island, and beat Legendary Swords. He also watched big gum-blowing videos during that time, which his mom didn't mind. He was on Poptropica during 2013 - 2014, but it was for only 1 year. Then, when he was on YouTube watching a Thinknoodles video, he saw an Roblox ad & decided to click on it, and then... BOOM! He joined Roblox, except there was no R15 animations back then, and signed-up players had the Roblox icon on the top right, plus, the old Roblox logo was shown before 2017. In August 2014, before he originally joined Youtube, he was in summer school and developed an interest in GoAnimate videos, which were the grounded videos because they were funny, he liked Caillou getting grounded because it was so funny to see him get grounded in the end of the video, despite getting in trouble by his parents since they didn't like em due to them thinking it's child abuse. He also recorded videos of him playing on his old computer, but it got outdated in 2015 due to one of his cousins giving it a virus, in August 2015, he originally joined Youtube as Fun Cakes, debuting with a toy review video, after that, he didn't post any videos until July 2017, his 2nd video was a rant out of Michael the GoAnimate Guy (now Michael the Vyond Guy), which he had a huge hatred on for ruining his childhood. Until one day, his wish of becoming a GoAnimator became true. He enjoyed it, despite the fact of getting a 14-day free trial, and his name changed to Xx Cakes xX in 2016. But in August 2017, he switched over to Plotagon because his free trial membership expired. And he changed his username to Coolboy7750 Sucks in favor of liking Alvin Hung over Coolboy7750 In November 2017, he started to lose hatred on Michael the GoAnimate Guy and started to respect his opinions on whenever he hates or likes & Coolboy7750, because he was starting to lose hatred on Alvin Hung. Plus, he saw a hate video out of one of his favorite shows (a.k.a his childhood) made by Noisy Mountainwagon (now NMW Productions), and was so triggered, so he made a user video out of him, and that's when the drama started, causing him to take back action. But came back in February 2018 as Alvin Hung FTW Shadow the Hedgehog FTL UTTPVGCP. In April 2018, he removed the UTTPVGCP because a user said that the UTTPVGCP thingy means that he was a bad user, even though they still don't exist to him. He also quit the UTTP & the VGCP group too. In March 2018, he created a new series called The Adventures of Adam Jr., based on a Youtuber named Adam the Caillou Lover 2018 and his imaginary family, the animation was made using GoAnimate For Schools, Unfortunately, it got cancelled earlier after 3 episodes because one of them were a ripoff to the original shows called Steven Universe (A Cartoon Network show), and The Adventures of Dallas (internet show, created using GoAnimate). In May 2018, GoAnimate changed it's name into Vyond, GoAnimate 4 Schools said that it's going to shut down in June 30th, 2019 (passed), which meant that alot of Vyond YouTubers switched over to Vyond, and Michael the GoAnimate Guy's name was switched to Michael the Vyond Guy. Plus, things weren't going to well with him, and he started to develop a hatred over Michael the Vyond Guy again, since he had enough of his rant videos, and began a cold user video war against each other inside the Vyond/Plotagon community. Then, it stopped 1 month later in June 2018, and his last video was a intro. which was made in Panzoid for CoolBoy5677 (now GeoTheGamer2004). In July 2018, his hatred has been increasing more, and he had to close his account, but rejoined 2 weeks later. On August 2018, it was his final year for using GoAnimate/Plotagon, and he quit this time, and it's communities, because he was too lazy to make these types of animations after 1 year of using it, plus, there were too much drama going on, and his school grades were decreasing, from now on, he started moving on to original gaming content and working on the Roblox TV industry as of now. As of July 31st, 2019, he deleted all of the videos on his YouTube channel based on this channel due to the fact that the owner of rTV Networks confirmed that he will not air Team W.I.L.L.O.W due to no arrangements being made, concerning his show, and being a threat to the industry. Time in Roblox When he was in Roblox, TIX was still there, and he got to play his favorite game called Heroes VS Zombies, and he had the luck to use admin commands in that game, the other games he had played were obbies, natural disaster survival etc. The fact of the old accounts being offline for 2 years His old accounts, franc620 & RobloxCakesYT, for franc620, it got hacked by a scammer due to him accidentally going to a scam site, while he didn't know that it was, he owned that account for 2 years, 7 months. And for RobloxCakesYT, he forgot his password, and it was owned by him for 1 month, before he created this account, so that is why he now uses this account for now. When joined to the Roblox TV industry When he joined the Roblox TV industry, he revealed a new show coming to rTV3 in the group, created an ad of his new show page of his show, but it got removed multiple times due to him thinking that it was a TV show roleplay wiki. But for now, he now understands the concept of pages on this wiki. He didn't know what channel was Team W.I.L.L.O.W going to air on, but then, he found the website on Google and went on it, he said it was going to air on Clubclubtv & rTV3 on the future and is going to be a French-Canadian internet kids show (2019). However, this is false information, and the owners of both rTV3 and Clubclubtv confirmed Team W.I.L.L.O.W would not air on their networks, plus, the show got replaced into French-American. But TVL said they were going to air it instead. On July 31st, he accepted MoreTV's offer to air his show. On July 18th, 2019, he was banned for 24 hours due to the completely tasteless edits he made to the wiki. Xbox Live On December 25th, 2015, he joined the Xbox Live community as WHITEDEATH4506, and got an Xbox 360, he shared this account along with his cousin, he had this account until May 25th, 2016, when it got hacked. On June 2016, he rejoined as duckysaysquak, he had this account until September 2016, it got hacked along with his 1st account, after that, he was on a 10-month hiatus, but later came back as MuteGuide2007 on June 2017, which is one of the accounts he is using now, and not hacked, and got a 3-month Gold Membership, which expired on September 2017. And as of July 2017, he bought an Xbox One, but it's the S version, which he's currently using as of now. Xbox Live: MuteGuide2007 Criticism He is also known as a infamous person in the ROBLOX community for exploiting in PoF:M. Leaving the Community On July 29th, he quit this community because of all the drama that happened between the whole community & RTV Networks, some people quitted because of this. New Channel His new channel is named DatMLGPro6592, as of now.Category:Candidates for deletion Category:People